Unsolved Romance
by BlueSilver53
Summary: Atty. Annabeth Chase encounters her old highschool classmate, Percy Jackson. She thought it was nothing special, but really, she finds herself solving a case that's going to give her, her big break. She thinks it's cliche, but half-way through solving the mystery does she realize she's fallen for Percy. Suddenly, Annabeth isn't only solving the mystery but their Unsolved Romance.


**Unsolved Romance**

* * *

_News Flash! It just got in that twenty-Four year old, National swimming athlete-Percy Jackson had once again took over the "International Swimming League" yesterday, August 20, at the Athens Olympic Aquatic Centre in Greece. Mr Jackson participated in the 100m Freestyle for Men. He broke his all-time record of 45:17 and achieved a record breaking 43:16, beating the other contestants including Ethan Nakamura whose time came close only to Percy's old record. _

_Now, Percy Jackson is in his flight back to his hometown, New York City. We expect his plane to land tomorrow. There is said to be a—_

_Good evening, New York! The murder of Zoe Nightshade was finally solved yesterday at the N.Y. State Supreme Court by Annabeth Chase, a successful young famous lawyer, and the daughter of the Athena Chase. She successfully gained the judge's choice by showing evidence of Nightshade's murder- like a sample of printed finger prints that matched Octavian Augustus, the accused and now revealed as the murderer of Zoe Nightshade. Ms Chase's strong voice also made it hard for Dakota, Mr Augustus' attorney, to oppose her. It is also shown that Ms Chase possess a certain tactic that insures her client's win. _

_We hope that Ms Chase continues her career as a lawyer. _

_Good night, New York City! _

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I _trudged_ towards my apartment, a place too simple for a lawyer but I never bothered with money. It was all about making my mother _proud_ and kicking asses. I stopped in front of the Red colored door. Turning the knob slowly, I stepped in and threw my belongings somewhere in the mess of my "_home_", and made a beeline for the bedroom. I didn't make it within five feet before stumbling and tripping over my own bed. I didn't bother changing clothes, or anything else for that matter, all I wanted was some _sleep for a couple of hours and maybe food later_. And coffee. Coffee's good.

I grabbed one of the thick pillows from my bed and switched to a more comfortable position on the bed. My mind was still swirling with _excitement_ and _memories_ of the trial yesterday, even in my tired state. Although, it was all over by a long shot, the press and everyone else didn't seem to see it. I had to finish loads of paperwork and even then, a bunch of stalkers and reporters kept bugging me. It was _impossible_ to get some rest while finishing up a case. Especially, if it's a big one, where the press would keep following you until you gave them answers.

I only had one body guard-One body guard is _enough_, I told myself- and he mostly did his job. But still, even with a _big guy_ like Frank Zhang, the press won't stop. There was also my secretary, though. Piper Mclean could always be very persuasive. I met Piper back in high school while I was good friends with Frank at college. To think about it, though, they don't really _need_ the money, especially Piper, sine her dad is an actor and her mom is a model. I guess their ambitions are just like mine. _More or less_.

As I closed my eyes, I recounted the events of the trial; it was something that could help me fall asleep. I drifted into the memories of the trial and the months of work, trying to solve the mystery. I was half-asleep when my phone made a ringing sound that indicates the phone received a message. I groaned and buried my head deeper in the tumbled sheets and blankets. Nobody is more important than sleep right now.

It made the sound a second time. Then a third, and when it rung a fourth time I _cursed_ and rubbed my eyes. I stood up and crossed the room, half-standing and half-crawling, to get my phone.

* * *

_GRACEful_

**_Sup Annie. so, i know ur busy and all, but me and Luke planned this sort of get together/ reunion thing. u think u have time?_**

_Luke Skywalker_

**_Hey, Beth. So, me and Thalia are planning this get together. For old time's sake, you know? Do you have the time? Reply soon._**

**_Umm, Annie, if you don't have the time you can tell me._**

* * *

I inwardly cringed at their grammar and spelling. I knew they were very _intelligent_ and _witty_ people, but I have this nagging feeling that they did this on purpose. To tick me off, I guess. I didn't know. With these two, I would never know.

I smiled at myself, and started typing...

* * *

**_Hey guys, long time no—see? I'll clear out my schedule. When is it, anyway? Do you have a place already? I kinda think when you mean "planned" you're saying I have to plan it._**

* * *

I gave a half-smile, remembering the good old college days. I remember bumping onto Thalia on the first day at Half-Blood College. She glared and threatened to skewer me, but she followed me around, claiming it was because I had memorized the camp grounds and she didn't want to get lost. I didn't mind, it was better than being alone, I told myself. Days later, she would sit beside me on the classes we have together and drag me to a local cafe on our lunch breaks. That's the story, I guess. We were inseparable since the second semester.

Now, with Luke Castellan, it was a whole lot more _complicated_. I met him, only because he was Thalia's _new boyfriend_. I didn't know what happened- Thalia and I were just having a sleepover at her _house_ when the guy showed up and introduced himself as Thalia's boyfriend. He was _nice_, I guess. But I never bothered with him.

I never knew what happened between them, but about five months later, Thalia didn't go to school for two weeks straight. You'd expect her crying and moping in her bedroom or eating ice cream while watching chick flicks. Not really.

I found her, lounging at the front of their _enormous_ TV with cheeseburger wrappings and soda cans littering the floor. Her excuse? Luke is a γάιδαρος (_She studied Greek_) and she didn't want to see him. She was back to school after I told her I had given Luke a _black eye_.

Soon after, I found out Luke isn't that _bad_ after all. I started hanging out with him, then Thalia acted as if she and Luke never went out or anything. Luke was fine with that, I guess, maybe he thought he was just lucky that Thalia never did anything permanent to his face. Or any other _body part_.

A while later, I soon found out that I had this _enormous crush_ on Luke. After he found out, we tried _dating_, maybe on our junior year, but I found out that he was still in love with my best friend and that I was more like a _sister_ to him. I was _heartbroken_ at first, but I got over it, I thought that maybe it was better that way. I then tried setting him and Thalia on a date but it didn't work out well. Not well for me, of course.

Except for that, our years together we're full of _fun_ and _mischief_. I couldn't ask for better friends.

My trip down on memory lane was interrupted when my phone rung. I looked at the caller ID and grinned instantly.

"Hey." I said lamely.

"So…you're up for it?" A male voice asked. It was deeper than I remembered but it was still the same voice.

"I already answered that question, Castellan."

"Oh, we're on last name basis now? I thought we were close, Annie." I could almost imagine him pouting, and I had to bit the inside of my cheeks from laughing. It was a habit I couldn't stop doing, whenever I had to stop myself from laughing or saying anything- I would bite the inside of my cheeks.

"No, Luke. You're in California and I'm in New York. We're far from close." I replied, making sure that the sarcasm was imprinted.

"Why do you have to be such a smartass?"

"It's my thing." There was faint laughter on the other line. I allowed myself to a smile.

"Alright, fine. You and Thals talk it over, kay? Whenever, I'm free." He said and I almost rolled my eyes but I remembered he couldn't see me.

"You mean, I'll plan it."

"Of course." There was a teasing tone to it. It almost sounded the same as our college days, but it's shocking that I realized there was a sort of sadness in his voice. I wondered what happened to him. _Maybe, he misses us? Or maybe he misses Thalia._

"Alright, whatever. I need to go to sleep though."

"Sure sure. I'll see you then, I guess. Bye." His reply was a little late and there was a sort of stutter in his words. I shrugged it off.

"Bye." I hung up and jumped back on my bed. Almost all the weariness was gone, just like Luke's voice. As I stared at the ceiling, a smile on my lips, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something big would happen. I dared to hope it was related about my two best friends.


End file.
